


one for the road

by baeminhyuk



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, a collection of (bad) fics less than 1500 words basically, here for a good time not a long time, yes your ship is here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeminhyuk/pseuds/baeminhyuk
Summary: a blackpink writing dumplatest:to be close to you; jisoo/lisa, 160w.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 78
Kudos: 226





	1. in another life

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 1\. [in another life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113868/chapters/52779439) — jenlisa (meeting again au)  
> 2\. [say what you need to say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113868/chapters/52782532) — chaesoo (soloist meets producer au)  
> 3\. [love on the weekend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113868/chapters/53831341) — jensoo (pre-pretend dating au)  
> 4\. [send me the miles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113868/chapters/53345014) — chaennie (canon long-distance relationship)  
> 5\. [love me in whatever way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113868/chapters/54831421) — jenlisa (prequel to "us and all we've done")  
> 6\. [sweet talker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113868/chapters/58443136) — lisoo (quarantine au)  
> 7\. [i can make your heart slow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113868/chapters/52783792) — jenlisa (bp at the er part 1)  
> 8\. [touch and go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113868/chapters/57690367) — chaesoo (bp at the er part 2)  
> 9\. [never gonna leave this bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113868/chapters/54445960) — chaelisa (domestic au)  
> 10\. [take me there (to higher ground)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113868/chapters/57693253) — jensoo (space pirates au)  
> 11\. [all the right moves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113868/chapters/57697072) — jenlisa (first date au)  
> 12\. [won't worry my life away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113868/chapters/57725380) — chaesoo (travel au)  
> 13\. [for you i'd ruin myself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113868/chapters/61943605) — jenlisoo (illicit affairs au)  
> 14\. [to be close to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113868/chapters/57692440) — lisoo (canon vignette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie remembers the last time Lisa talked to her like this, said _'I love you’_ to her in a room full of people, loud enough for all of them to hear, and she didn’t care if they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non-idol!jenlisa au. meeting again. 583 words.

“You’re getting _married_?”

Jennie has to laugh at the way Lisa asks, the way Lisa's got her hand in her slightly bigger one while she pushes at her heirloom engagement ring with her thumb, making it sparkle in the light. It looks pretty. Actually, she really likes how their hands look right now, together like this.

“Yeah. In March.”

“That’s in, like, two months,” Lisa says. She nods, because what else is she supposed to do? Congratulate her on knowing how the calendar works? “Wow.”

“Why are you so surprised?” she asks, taking her hand back. She pushes at the band of her ring with her thumb, for some reason.

Lisa tilts her head at her, moves aside so someone can walk past them on the sidewalk they randomly bumped into each other on. “Because the last time I saw you, you were in a relationship with a _woman,_ ” she says, whispering the last word. Jennie rolls her eyes, but she’s still smiling. “I mean, I’m just… How?”

She shrugs and tightens her grip on her handbag. “He’s great,” she tells Lisa, which is a fucking lame answer and she knows it. “It’s kind of been crazy, but… I don’t know. I love him.”

Lisa smiles at her, but there’s something there that she can’t read. She wonders when Lisa became the girl who has more than three facial expressions, all of which are really cute smiling ones. “Why’s your hand bare?”

Lisa looks at her left hand, then stuffs it in her pocket. “‘Cause I’m not married,” she says, matter-of-factly.

Jennie takes that to mean that she didn't want to talk about how she called off her engagement with Jungkook. She heard about it during her last visit to Seoul, when she took Jongin to meet her parents. She remembers slipping away into the kitchen and stupidly wondering if it was a _sign_.

The truth is, she thinks, almost every day, that Jongin is so much like Lisa that it’s scary. That’s why she’s never had any of her old friends meet him, not that she’s in touch with many of them, really. Jongin is Lisa as a guy, from a better family, with more money. She really does love him, no matter what other people have said. He loves her and treats her right, and she appreciates that, him. She’s good to him, too, because she knows, now, _how_ to be good to people. She’ll be happy with him.

But then there’s this, too. This _stupid_ feeling she has that somehow, this girl she hasn’t seen in five years could've been…

“I should go,” she says abruptly, hitching her Chanel bag up onto her shoulder.

Lisa nods, and Jennie lets her pull her into a hug, lets herself pretend, just for a split second, that maybe the ring on her finger is one _she_ put there. It wouldn’t be as big or impressive, but it’d be from _her_. She’d have picked it out herself and hid it somewhere stupid and stressed about giving it to her.

“I miss you a lot, you know,” Lisa admits quietly against her ear.

(She remembers the last time Lisa talked to her like this, said _'I love you’_ to her in a room full of people, loud enough for all of them to hear, and she didn’t care if they did.)

“Liar,” she teases as she pulls away.

Jennie can see on Lisa’s face though, right before she leaves, that she was telling the truth.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is from ['the one that got away'](https://open.spotify.com/track/3oL3XRtkP1WVbMxf7dtTdu?si=BAb6n-IIQZKRmPnlG9gX2A) by katy perry  
> #GetWellSoonWendy


	2. say what you need to say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo reaches for her notebook and pen, passes them to Chaeyoung, then turns back to the piano. “Write what you’re feeling, not what you want people to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soloist!rosé and producer!jisoo au. chaeng's very popular but her 3rd ep tanks, jisoo comes in to save her career. 471 words.

“It sucks.”

Chaeyoung glares at her as she takes off her headphones. “It does. Own it. Whatever. I mean, not that anyone else does. No wonder nobody bought this shit.”

The girl looks like she’s on the verge of tears, but that’s not Jisoo’s problem.

“You don’t have to be so mean,” Chaeyoung says silently.

Jisoo rolls her eyes. “Yeah, but I think what you need is someone who’s not here to kiss your ass. I’m not going to lie to you. If you create bad music, I’ll stop it from getting released and destroying your career.” Chaeyoung’s tears slip down her face. “You should thank me.”

* * *

“Can we please discuss this song like equals? Because you constantly telling me how terrible it is without telling me _why_ just makes you sound like a… like a bitch.”

Jisoo grins smugly. “I feel like we’re really getting somewhere.” Chaeyoung lets out a huff. Jisoo pulls on the thread that’s coming loose at the edge of the hole on her pricey Dior jeans. She’s had ‘em a while. “It’s terrible because you sound like you don’t give a crap.”

“So what do you suggest I do?”

Jisoo reaches for her personal Moleskine and her favorite blue pen, passes them to Chaeyoung, then turns back to the piano. “Write what you’re feeling, not what you want other people to hear.”

* * *

Two and a half months into the project, Chaeyoung falls asleep on the couch in Jisoo’s sprawling apartment in Gangnam after a night of writing. Her short purple summer dress is riding up her legs and it’s gaping a bit near her chest, and yeah, Jisoo looks, but just for a second.

“Chaeng, wake up.” Okay, so she kicks the younger girl in the thigh.

“What?”

“It’s getting late.”

Chaeyoung says, “Okay,” and falls back asleep, so whatever. Jisoo covers her with a blanket and takes the song they’ve been working on to the safe in her home studio. You can never be too careful.

* * *

“What is that?”

Chaeyoung’s cheeks flush pink. She obviously thought she was alone in the studio just now. “It’s something new.”

“It’s about a woman.”

“I know,” she admits quietly.

Jisoo turns on the microphones and sits down at the soundboard. “Sing it again.”

* * *

“So, you don’t hate me anymore,” she says, cocky, as she pulls the headphones off Chaeyoung’s ears. They’ve just finished the final cut of this song, and the label will _never_ let her actually put it on the record, even if it’s probably the best thing she’s ever written.

Chaeyoung just laughs and shakes her head, doesn’t push Jisoo away when she sets her hands on her hips.

“No, I don’t hate you anymore.”

Chaeyoung never did say the song’s about Jisoo, but they know each other well enough by now that she just didn’t _have_ to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is from ['say'](https://open.spotify.com/track/6wZI4mdT8JwXgkGURnBQiq?si=4aXJPkcaQZOUB0s2qRR0eA) by john mayer
> 
> #GiveRoséASolo


	3. love on the weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo looks straight at her and Jennie practically sees the moment she gains her confidence back.
> 
> “I need you to pretend that we’re dating.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non-idol!jensoo au. misleading summary aka get ready to be disappointed. 907 words.

The thing about Jisoo is she’s totally her _ride-or-die_. Like, she was always her companion in university and she knows she could have asked just about anything from her and Jisoo would have had her back. 

When they reconnected in Seoul once Jisoo moved to the city for work, Jennie felt something was a little different. In a good way. She’d become less of a shitty person, if she’s being honest. So yeah, it was pretty easy to get to the ‘best friend’ level, and Jennie hasn’t had one of those in a while, really. She’s had people who probably thought they were her best friend, but she wasn’t going to be a tactless ass and tell them they weren’t.

All that to say, Jisoo’s the only one in the city who has a key to her home, and even that’s just because after too much pinot grigio one night, Jisoo started going on and on about safety and Jennie’s well-being and whatever. The older girl sold her on it and she had a key made two days after.

She didn’t give it to Jisoo so she could barge into her place at 3:00 on a Sunday afternoon when she’s napping. Yes, Jisoo’s not exactly terrible to look at, but waking up to her staring down at her when she went to sleep in an empty house is fucking terrifying.

“Hey.”

Jennie glares, leans up on her elbow and tries not to let on that her heart is racing. “The hell are you doing here?” she asks, her voice hoarse with sleep. She clears her throat and takes a second to actually look at her, and Jisoo’s like… she can’t put her finger on it, actually. “What’s wrong with you?”

Seriously, she hasn’t seen Jisoo this twitchy since they ran into her ex at this bakery near Hongsik when they were all there. ‘All’ including the girl Jisoo was seeing at the time. Who happened to be the girl this guy left her ex for. It’s a goddamn mess, Jennie’s honestly lost track.

“I sort of need a favor?” Jisoo asks, and okay, Jennie’s mildly intrigued.

“What kind of favor?” Yeah, she’s still totally suspicious and isn’t hiding that. Jisoo sits down at the edge of the bed, and seriously, she needs to get a grip. “Dude, what?”

Jisoo looks straight at her and Jennie practically sees the moment she gains her confidence back.

“I need you to pretend that we’re dating.”

Her first reaction is incredulity, to be honest. Who the heck does Jisoo think she is? She’s not like, a girlfriend-for-hire, or something. Then, more than anything, she’s curious as to why on earth she’d need her to do this for her. Like, she can’t actually even think of a reason that’s good enough or important enough that she would deadass come over here from all the way across the city and ask.

“What?” Jisoo sighs, like she’s somehow annoyed that Jennie’s not just saying ‘yes’ without any further questioning. Which is stupid, because she knows her, and has to have thought that she’d want to hear all the details of this fucked-up plan. “Jisoo-unnie, you can’t just… What the hell?”

“Before you decide to murder me,” she says, and Jennie rolls her eyes. God, she’s not _that_ much of a bitch, okay? “Let me explain.” Jennie feels her brows furrow. Honestly, she’s not sure any explanation will make her agree, but she wants to hear it anyway. “So you know my boss is all about family, or whatever, and I’m the only single person who works…”

“What did you do?” she asks lowly, because she can _see_ where this is going.

“At the last office party, her husband asked why I didn’t have a date, and she just looked so… I panicked, okay?” 

“Panicked and _lied_ , I’m guessing.”

Jisoo looks ashamed, which is _good_. “I said I was seeing someone and she couldn’t make it. They asked her name and I just… I said the first thing that came to mind.”

Look, Jennie's at least a little flattered that she thought of _her_ first. That’s not weird, right? Jisoo was put on the spot and she came up with her name before anyone else’s, and okay, there’s something kind of sweet about that.

After she thinks about it, Jisoo’s last office party was in January. It’s July.

“Jisoo.” She looks up from her lap, seems almost afraid of what comes next. “How long has this fake relationship been going on?”

Jisoo does this thing she does with her eyes when she’s trying to look cute and get her way, coupling it with scrunching her nose the way she knows can make anyone melt. Shit, Jennie’s seen her do that to other people. She’s never tried to use it on _her_.

“A year?” she says, like it’s a question. Jennie's jaw drops and Jisoo tries not to laugh. “I mean, I couldn’t say we’d just started dating! We had to have some history.”

She shakes her head. “You’re absolutely unbelievable.”

“You’re not mad.” Jisoo says it as if that’s a rebuttal to her statement, and like, she doesn’t _really_ see how the two things are connected. Jennie rolls her eyes. “Will you do it? Please, Jennie-ya.”

She lets out a dramatic sigh and then puts her hand on Jisoo’s chin as she leans in close to her.

“You are _so_ lucky I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is from the john mayer [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/0oiCeOPwm4zhwfyIpAE37y?si=aAyzttyoQP2SHt9N9MIcwg)
> 
> p.s. rsy, is this close enough to what you were asking for?


	4. send me the miles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung doesn't think you're supposed to love anyone this much at this age, but she's always been above the curve and it's no surprise that she loves as intensely as she does everything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canon!chaennie. long-distance. 567 words. belated happy valentine's day :)

Chaeyoung’s phone startles her awake, and she looks at her alarm clock through bleary eyes to see that it's after two in the morning as she fumbles for her phone. "Hello?" 

"Hey, hubby.”

She sits up and listens to make sure her phone hadn’t woken Lisa or Jisoo-unnie up, and talks softly when the dorm stays quiet. "Jennie-unnie, what's wrong?"

"What? Nothing's wrong." Jennie laughs a bit, and usually Chaeyoung loves that sound, but she's so tired and not really awake. "You okay?"

"It's the middle of the night. You woke me up and made me worry."

"Shit. I'm sorry. I forgot about the difference." She takes a deep breath and presses her head back against her pillow again. "I didn't get to talk to you today."

"I know," Chaeyoung says quietly. "I was really busy."

They messaged each other all day, from the time Jennie woke up (she _is_ conscious of the time difference and doesn't call or text Chaeyoung too early) to the time Chaeyoung had her recording in the evening. Then, Jennie was off to her shoot and allowed herself a break for only as long as it took to get her hair and makeup done and to drink some strawberry tea. 

"I missed it," Jennie admits, and Chaeyoung smiles and pulls the covers up over herself. "Your voice."

Honestly, Chaeyoung talks quite a lot that she's still sometimes surprised that Jennie could ever want to hear _more_. She's sure that there is, and should be, a threshold for how much one person should hear her voice. Jennie keeps telling her she's crazy for thinking that, and if Chaeyoung had never arrived in YG, some force of destiny would have led her to Australia just so she could listen to her all the time. 

Chaeyoung doesn't think you're supposed to love anyone this much at this age, but she's always been above the curve and it's no surprise that she loves as intensely as she does everything else. 

Jennie’s been in London for her schedules, leaving the day before Valentine's. She hasn’t seen her in almost a week and a half, and it's nearly March now. She's getting ready for her solo debut, and she really doesn't ever want to think of promotions as the thing she’ll have to do between time spent with her girlfriend, so she often finds herself counting down the days until Jennie’s back in Seoul. 

"I miss _you_ ," she whispers. 

"You sound tired."

"It's two in the morning." She giggles a bit and Jennie laughs in her ear. "I was sleeping."

"I'm sorry. You go back to sleep, okay? We can just talk tomorrow."

She smiles and turns onto her side, looks at the picture of the two of them she keeps on her night stand. "It's tomorrow now."

"Go to sleep, Chaeyoung," Jennie laughs softly. "I love you."

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. "I love you too."

When her alarm goes off at 11:00, the first thing she does is text Jennie. It'll only be 2:00 A.M. in London. If she wasn't annoyed with Jennie for waking her up, she's positive the older girl won't be upset with her for doing the same.

She goes about getting ready for the rest of her day and laughs when Jennie calls her at around lunch time and admits she deserved the early wake-up call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is from ['many the miles'](https://open.spotify.com/track/03kCR9HZpX5muU7D8xYPOL?si=A7x1HNZiQgOlwRQnFrO_hw) by sara bareilles
> 
> #WhereIsRosésSolo


	5. love me in whatever way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie doesn’t know when to push and Lisa doesn’t know when to pull, and so they end up here — stuck in the middle with their lives playing on around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non-idol!jenlisa au. "us and all we've done" prequel of sorts. 626 words.

“You don’t love him.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jennie hisses, wrenching her arm from Lisa’s grip with more force than she needs to; she wasn’t even holding onto her that tightly.

(And the thing is, really, Lisa _does_ know what she’s talking about. It wouldn’t matter who the guy was — it doesn’t really matter now. She’s seen Jennie in love. Pretty fucking closely, actually. She knows what it looks like.

This isn’t _it_.)

“ _Jennie_.” She looks right at the older girl, their eyes level, and it’s all so goddamn familiar that it almost makes her sick. They’re not 15 and 16 anymore. They’re 23 and 24 and they should know better, or break the cycle, or…

They’re just too stupid or stubborn to ever get it right.

Jennie breathes out, “Stop,” with her eyes closed, and then puts her hand on Lisa’s chest, and this — _this_ — is why they’re never over. Jennie doesn’t know when to push and Lisa doesn’t know when to pull, and so they end up here, stuck in the middle with their lives playing on around them.

* * *

“I need your help,” Jennie says through the phone line, however many miles — Lisa actually has no idea — between them.

Lisa meets her in Sokcho, finds her resting in a hotel room, JTBC playing on the television but with the sound muted.

“I was… There was a baby.” Jennie won’t look at her. Lisa picks up on the past tense.

It takes her a second too long, probably, but she puts the pieces together.

“Siwoo,” she says, and it’s not a question or some kind of random guess.

Jennie cries, then, tears streaming down her face like she used to when they were younger and she was actually _sad_ , not just upset over a movie or because things didn’t go her way. “No one can find out. Ever.”

Lisa leans back against the headboard, stares at the ceiling. “Why are you telling me then? We haven’t talked in years.”

It takes Jennie a second too long, probably, but she’s honest with her then, too.

“It’s just that… I don’t think there’s anyone else I can trust.”

* * *

Jennie doesn’t go to Lisa’s wedding. Jisoo calls her a bitch, but hands her a scotch when she’s at her home, and really, she’ll take whatever she can get right now.

* * *

It starts with Lisa’s coat. Jennie takes that off first. Her dress goes easily, one zipper and it’s on the floor.

Lisa touches her like nothing’s changed since the last time. Like her hands remember everything. Like she’s not all that hard to figure out, though everyone who knows Jennie thinks differently.

Jennie touches Lisa’s wedding ring with her thumb, pushes it back and forth so the younger woman would know that it’s a deliberate thing. Lisa comes undone when Jennie gasps her name into her ear, the older girl’s lips brushing against her skin as her thighs tighten around her hips.

Lisa stays in Jennie’s bed too long. There’s a small window of opportunity there, she decides, and if she doesn’t leave…

Well.

“Jennie, this…”

“I think I should paint this room yellow.”

Lisa laughs because it’s so, _so_ Jennie, and the thing is, she herself would rather avoid the chaos and talk about colors instead.

“What shade?”

Jennie curls up against her, hand sliding over her chest, the gold of the ring Siwoo gave her (she thinks Lisa doesn’t know, but she does) dragging across Lisa’s pale skin.

“I don’t know. Just. Yellow.”

She says, “Come here,” and Jennie leans up for a kiss, and the whole problem is that Lisa gets used to this too quickly, to Jennie giving her what she wants.

It happens _every_ time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is from the james blake [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/1C0WuqxJFwspf1lc0v4qhZ?si=0XIkWBKpT3SyDlarD0BHfA). thanks jrjkim for the rec!


	6. sweet talker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possibly the worst thing is that Jisoo cannot, for the life of her, stand waiting in lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non-idol!lisoo au. quarantine queuing. 1022 words.

This quarantine might kill her. 

Okay, that’s… An incredibly poor choice of words. 

But look. She lives alone, and she’s driving herself insane. Her place is too small to comfortably work remotely and still not feel like she has to work _all the time_. There’s absolutely no separation between her job and her personal life. Jisoo can’t stand that. She’s worked too much before. Now, there are days she looks up and it’s 11 in the evening and she’s still in front of her laptop.

She’s grateful that she can work from home, she is. It’s just that she misses her family, she’s tired of cooking her own food, she’s got only one can of beer left, and she thinks she’s probably gained 15 pounds. 

Possibly the worst thing is that she cannot, for the life of her, stand waiting in lines, and almost any time she does leave her house now, it’s to go queue up for one essential thing or another. 

Ugh. 

She’s got her mask on, pulled up over her nose. Chaeyoung sewed a bunch of them to donate to a local nursing home and sent her one. At first, she’d joked that she was going to send one with a Care Bears pattern, but thankfully sent one that’s all grey with dark blue stitching. 

Never in a million years could Jisoo have guessed that the aesthetics of her face mask is a thing she would need to worry about in the year of our Lord 2020. 

She’s trying not to be on her phone in public, if not only because she wants to be able to quickly move out of the way when people get too close. Waiting outside of this small bodega on a narrow-ass sidewalk is sort of one of the most difficult places to do that, but she has to go farther to get to the large supermarket like she usually does, and she doesn’t really have it in her to go that far today.

This tall girl locks eyes with her as she’s walking down the sidewalk, and Jisoo would normally look away, but there’s something sort of weirdly anonymizing about having half of her face covered. The girl looks her up and down, then Jisoo can see the corners of her eyes crinkle a little and figure she’s smiling under the bandana she has tied around her mouth and nose. 

This random stranger is being quite bold and if the circumstances were different, Jisoo honestly thinks this would be like, bordering on uncomfortable to her. 

So she bites out, “What?” like a challenge as the girl passes, and hears her chuckle a bit. 

When she turns around to get another look — because, okay, she thinks that this girl’s kind of hot, too? What she can see of her is good, and she’s not ashamed to say that she’s totally not her type, for the simple reason that girls who look like this one never go for her. 

The girl is standing in line right behind her now, and Jisoo wishes that the sidewalk would open up and swallow her whole. 

She nods at her and Jisoo turns back around quickly, embarrassed. 

Someone walks by with a big black labrador that sort of scares her, and she moves towards the wall a bit. She’s afraid of touching things, so quickly moves so her shoulder’s not touching the brick surface. 

“Are you okay?” Jisoo turns slowly, locks eyes with Hot Girl Behind Her, and nods a little. “You sure?”

“Yeah.” She wonders if this girl can see her blushing. She’s got her phone in her hand, spinning it for what looks like just something to keep her hand occupied. 

“Do you want to give me your number?”

Jisoo laughs out loud, her brows going up incredulously. Is she fucking serious? The girl shrugs one shoulder at her reaction. 

She asks, “Why?”

The girl asks back, “Do you have anything better to do?”

Jisoo thinks that really what she’s really asking is if she’s taken, and the easy way out would be to say yes, but she shakes her head no. 

She bites her lip, turns more to her, but keeps her eye on the line in front of her, too. (If someone cuts in front of her just because she’s not paying attention, she will absolutely get into some kind of fight today.)

She also kind of hates that she can hear Chaeyoung’s voice in her ear, telling her now is finally the time to be on dating apps, because she’ll be able to actually connect with people instead of idiots who just want to hook up and go too fast. 

“Why don’t we see how much I like you by the time we get to the front of this line?”

The girl chuckles again, slips her phone into the back pocket of her jeans, leaves her hand there. “I’m really good under pressure.”

Jisoo feels oddly flirtatious, so she says, “See, I’m learning about you already.”

The girl pauses a moment, and Jisoo can tell she’s smiling again. “I’m Lisa.”

She pushes her hair behind her ear. “Jisoo.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Jisoo.”

* * *

So at the end of it all, she gives Lisa her number.

She knows, okay? Fuck. _Fuck_. 

She notices the first text from Lisa after she’s gotten home, washed her hands and her groceries, and disinfected her phone (because this is the way people are living now in this world of heightened germ awareness?). Lisa’s asking if she has Netflix Party downloaded and she replies that she’s not sure she knows her well enough to go on a movie date with her yet, throws in the stuck-out tongue emoji so she knows she’s kidding. 

Lisa calls her, which she was honestly not expecting. “Let's play 20 questions?” she asks. 

“Why don’t you send me a picture of your full face first? So I know who I’m talking to.”

Lisa’s got a really great laugh. Jisoo closes her eyes and wonders what the hell she’s doing, but knows she’s going to keep doing it for as long as it feels this good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is from the twice [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/4pAMZttZImUT6MquTWywtR?si=50RChtM2Sr63RC1zwke4SA)
> 
> p.s. i hope everybody stays safe and healthy. life under quarantine sucks, and it sucks differently for each of us, so let's all be kind to each other and help however we can :)
> 
> #yg_respect_blackpink


	7. i can make your heart slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s probably wrong to be this comfortable in an ER bed with her pants off and just a curtain separating her from other people, but Lisa’s not feeling too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> doctor!jennie and patient!lisa au. inspired by lisa's [fear of needles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6-VM9Q7ZgF4). 607 words.

The stuff they gave her for the pain makes her eyes close, but she’s still awake and totally alert. It’s just that it feels better when her eyes are closed. And it’s probably wrong to be this comfortable in an ER bed with her pants off and just a curtain separating her from other people, but she’s not feeling too bad. Except every now and again when she remembers that there’s a steady stream of blood trickling down her shin.

“Oh my,” Lisa hears. “That’s a terrible laceration. How long have you been here?”

“Maybe, like, an hour.” She hears this woman sigh, then she figures she should open her eyes so she’s not being rude or something.

Whoa. Pretty doctor.

“How did this happen?” the doctor asks, looking at the cut, not at her face, as she pulls on a pair of rubber gloves.

“B-boying.”

“I…” Pretty Doctor meets her eyes for a moment, then touches her leg. It hurts like a bitch. “What is that?”

“Breakdancing? It’s like… Well, it shouldn’t be so dangerous, but um… Ow.” She’s pouring something onto her shin and it stings, like, a lot.

“I'll have to clean it out before I can suture it. The nurse gave you a tetanus shot?”

“And antibiotics.”

Pretty Doctor smiles at her. She’s so, so beautiful. “That’s good. How are you feeling?”

Oh. _Oh, fuck._

There’s a needle going into her leg. Lisa _hates_ needles. The tetanus one was bad enough. She’s so lightheaded and she feels like she’s going to pass out any second.

“I’m kind of…”

The doctor puts her arm behind Lisa and sits her upright, grabs her flashlight thing and shines it in her eyes. “You’re a fainter.”

“Yeah.”

She smiles again. “You should have warned me, Lisa.”

“Sorry, Doctor…” She kind of has to look at her chest to see her name tag. “Kim.”

Dr. Kim laughs. Lisa likes the sound, so she closes her eyes again, and the doctor lets her lean back against the bed again.

“I had to freeze it. Trust me, you’ll be thankful. It looks like you’ll need about 18 stitches here.”

Lisa wants to say something, but she’s tired and unable to. When she opens her eyes again, she just watches Dr. Kim’s face as she works. She knows that if she looks at what the doctor is doing to her shin, she’ll faint again, so she just watches her eyes and her mouth and the way her lashes are so long and how her dark black hair is half-pinned back on her head.

“You’re the prettiest doctor I’ve ever had.” Dr. Kim laughs at her and shakes her head, but that’s not cool, because she’s telling the truth. “You are!”

“How much did they give you for the pain?” she teases, and it’s not funny. “I’m almost done. We’ll keep you for a bit after, though.”

“Will you come see me?” Oh god. Lisa would never say this out loud if she weren't, like, blinded by pain.

Dr. Kim looks up at her and smiles genuinely, says, “Sure,” and then goes back to work on her stitches.

When she comes back an hour later, she’s not wearing her white coat or her scrubs, and Lisa asks why, and she tells her she was her last patient of the day.

“You stayed just to check up on me, Dr. Kim?”

Dr. Kim sits at the edge of her bed, smiles a bit, and shrugs her shoulder, then covers her wound with a bandage and says, “Call me Jennie. Now, please tell me more about this b-boying thing, because it sounds completely nuts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is from ['tiffany blews'](https://open.spotify.com/track/5fR8XrWAQrIkkPy7kdYyMo?si=7FHbWKezSQuCLk0ii9q2pA) by fall out boy
> 
> [blacklivesmatters.carrd.co](blacklivesmatters.carrd.co)


	8. touch and go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo just wants them to shut up — no offense — because she’s kind of dying here, and all she needs is some orange juice? Who decides priorities in this place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chaesoo at the e.r au. this is the second installment of my 'bp in the hospital' mini-series lol. 645 words.

“I refuse!”

“Chaeyoung-ah, come on.”

“Lisa, no,” the girl snaps, staring at her friend darkly, which, yeah, she’d be…

It’s just really hard to care about someone else’s business when she feels like she’s gonna puke any second.

“I’m fine, Jennie-unnie,” Chaeyoung says to the doctor reading her chart. “You can send me home.”

The doctor, who she's guessing is Jennie, chuckles a little. “Not according to this. Dehydration? Extreme fatigue? You fainted and hit your head on the floor.”

Jisoo just wants them to shut up — no offense — because she’s kind of dying here, and all she needs is to drink some orange juice? Who decides priorities in this place?

“I’m not staying overnight,” Chaeyoung demands, then crosses her arms. She looks kind of silly, if she's being honest. Jisoo doesn’t know what that stage outfit she's wearing is, but it’s messing with how pretty she actually is, she can tell you that much.

“We’ll see,” the doctor says, and the girl’s friend, this tall girl with ash brown hair and bangs, says something quietly to try to get her to calm down.

Whatever. Jisoo just needs someone to fix her stomach. The last couple days, she’s gotten these crazy sharp pains every time she eats something, and finally, her mom told her to go to the emergency room to get checked out. She’s thrown up more than she has since she was a kid. She’s in a serious amount of pain, even though the nurse gave her something for it and she hasn’t been here all that long.

“We need to do something about you,” the doctor says, flipping through her charts, and Jisoo’s this close to snapping — she’s pretty sure vomiting up everything you eat is something that could use fixing, yeah.

“Yes, please. I feel like shit.”

“It could be your appendix.” Jisoo nods. Everyone’s been telling her that. She just wants to know once and for all so they can do whatever they have to do to make it stop, like, attacking her.

The girl sort of gasps and glances over at her. Whatever. Jisoo can’t really deal with that look on her face. Because her way of dealing with it would be to tell her that she’s fine and that she doesn’t have to worry, even though she’s a total freakin’ stranger and she’s truly not fine.

They send Jisoo off for x-rays and then this scan thing that makes her feel claustrophobic, and the girl’s friend is gone when she gets back. Chaeyoung’s just lying on her bed with her covers pulled up, and the television playing quietly. Jisoo gets into her bed and closes her eyes, winces a bit because when she takes deep breaths, there’s all this pain in her side.

“You must think I’m such a brat,” Chaeyoung confesses quietly, and Jisoo barely even turns her head. “I just really hate hospitals. My grandfather died while I was holding his hand when I was eight and I’ve hated them ever since.”

Crap.

“Sorry.”

“No, don’t apologize,” she says, laughing a little, and turns on her side. “Are you feeling any better?” Jisoo shakes her head. It’s stupid because she’s freaking 25, but she really wishes her mom were here. “I had my appendix out a few years ago.”

“Really?” Jisoo asks, and turns towards her a little more. She’s got more color on her face now. She’s really beautiful. Jisoo doesn’t even think that’s the pain meds talking.

“It’s not so bad,” she says, and smiles a little. “I’m sorry. You can tell me to stop talking if you want to sleep.”

“No,” Jisoo shrugs casually, and takes a deep breath even though it hurts so much. “I really like your voice.” And she's not lying, not at all.

Chaeyoung gives her this beautiful smile and says, “I get that a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1312
> 
> [blacklivesmatters.carrd.co](blacklivesmatters.carrd.co)


	9. never gonna leave this bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa’s a little in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non-idol!chaelisa au. domesticity. 616 words.

Chaeyoung’s boss is an ass.

Seriously.

Like, there’s a baby, now, and he’s just a couple weeks old, and Lisa has to like force herself out the door every day to go to work. It’s too early for them to be leaving Jae to go to the art museum’s stupid anniversary party. Who cares if the museum is 100 years old? Who celebrates the anniversary of a building anyway? But the curator called Chaeng and basically guilted her into going to the stupid thing. Lisa’s pissed and she told her wife that she can’t promise she won’t show it, because of course she’s gotta go, too. If her jackass of a boss says one wrong thing, Lisa’s going to punch him in the face.

Chaeyoung is getting ready in the bathroom and Lisa just needs to pull her blazer on, otherwise she’s all set. And she’s got Jae with her, obviously, because he’s awake and Chaeng’s busy and Lisa just wants their son with her all the time anyway. 

He looks so cute and tiny sprawled out on their king size bed. Like, it’s the most adorable thing Lisa’s ever seen. (This morning Jae scrunched his nose up and that was the most adorable thing ever, but whatever. It changes by the hour.) 

Lisa’s a little in love. By that, she means Jae’s obviously the best thing she’s ever done with her life and… God, she never thought she’d feel this way, but. 

Well. 

Jae stretches his little arms out, and his fingers splay so his hands are open, and he’s just _so cute_.

Lisa grins at her baby and reaches down to pick him up, and Jae’s eyes open after his stretch, and there’s just this… Lisa knows Jae obviously recognizes who his parents are, but that look, that little moment where he’s just looking up at Lisa and waiting to be held is honestly just…

Lisa’s pretty sure that the first time the kid calls her umma, she’s going to start crying. 

She sits back against the pillows and holds Jae against her chest, hand under the baby’s butt because he’s just tiny and that’s all the support he really needs. Lisa, though, puts her other hand over the baby’s back just in case. Jae takes this little breath and Lisa looks down just in time to see the baby do that thing with his mouth where he opens and closes his lips a few times. 

Alright, so she’s sort of dozing off, but it’s not her fault because Jae’s sleeping on her and the baby’s like a little furnace, and it’s just really cozy, okay? 

“Lisa,” Chaeyoung says from the door to their en suite, and she’s just wearing her slip and her hair isn’t done, and her mom’s going to be here in 10 minutes and they’re supposed to leave in 15. “What are you doing?”

“What?” Because she’s not really doing anything.

Chaeyoung smiles and walks over, sits next to her on the bed and looks at their son instead of at her. “Let’s not go.”

Okay, this was a _fight_ the other day, when Lisa said the same thing and Chaeyoung got pissed at her for even suggesting it. Even though she’s on maternity leave and shouldn’t have to do anything work-related until she’s actually getting paid her full salary again. 

So yeah, it feels like a trap.

“Chaeyoung-ah,” Lisa sort of laughs. Quietly, so she doesn’t wake Jae.

But Chaeyoung just says, “I’m not going,” and pries Lisa’s hand off Jae’s back, steals the baby from her, and she smiles at her as she walks around their bedroom with her lips against Jae’s hair and her eyes on Lisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is from the maroon 5 [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/6Ei0g7sfPanJVCml0gg7YL?si=IdVW1Tg8Rmic0J8RHZHr6g)
> 
> [yemencrisis.carrd.co](yemencrisis.carrd.co)


	10. take me there (to higher ground)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have I ever done anything that wasn’t in the best interest of this ship?” Jennie asks.
> 
> It’s basically rhetorical, and it’s annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> space explorers!jensoo au. bickering ensues. 352 words.

“There’s no time!”

“There’s always time!”

“Jennie. I swear to god, if you don’t…”

Shit. There’s… Jennie has this look she gives when she’s about to put her foot down.

“I’m the leader of this ship. If you have a problem with how I run things, Jisoo, you’re free to stand somewhere else.”

Jisoo’s too proud to back down like that, so she just crosses her arms, thankful for the sweat-wicking suit she wears. She needs something to mask how goddamn nervous she is.

Hyunsik, the tech operator who mans the computer station, just looks at Jennie, then at Jisoo. She knows, then, that he’s on her side.

Also knows that Jennie isn’t going to let him stay there.

“Have I ever done anything that wasn’t in the best interest of this ship?” Jennie asks.

It’s basically rhetorical, and it’s annoying.

* * *

Jisoo only walks away when the _fucking insane_ mission is a success. She walks through the sliding doors, down the hall and back to her suite. She peels off her headset and pulls her hair down from its bun, steps out of her boots and unzips her suit.

She’s standing in her bra and undershorts when Jennie walks in.

“I’m sorry I had to act like that,” Jennie says, and then unzips her own suit, just a few inches, just so that Jisoo can see the chain she wears around her neck. The one identical to her own. The one with a ring hanging from it. “You just don’t _trust_ me sometimes.”

“Because you’re crazy!”

Jennie smiles, walks across the room and takes Jisoo’s hands. “You told me once that’s what you like most about me.” Jisoo rolls her eyes. “Maybe that makes you a little crazy, too.”

God help her, Jennie’s right.

“You pissed me off today,” Jisoo says, and means it, after Jennie’s kissed her just once.

“Mhm.” Jennie unzips her suit a little more, locks eyes with Jisoo. “I can start making it up to you now, if you want.”

Jisoo barks out the command, “Doors close,” and hears the pins click into place, even as Jennie laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is from ['higher ground'](https://open.spotify.com/track/76H2W0RuHsNRncUu8mf99A?si=7DJpsn0KTBa2TVORfI6Asw) by odesza
> 
> let's support bp this cb! don't forget to vote and stream for them :)
> 
> [yemencrisis.carrd.co](yemencrisis.carrd.co)   
>  [blacklivesmatters.carrd.co](blacklivesmatters.carrd.co)


	11. all the right moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie didn’t know that she was going to this restaurant alone tonight to meet this person until about two minutes ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non-idol!jenlisa au. first date. 778 words.

It’s all well and good for Chaeyoung to _talk_ about setting her up. They’ve been friends forever and the younger girl does this a lot. She’s never actually made the call, though, and Jennie didn’t know that she was going to this restaurant tonight to meet this person without Chaeyoung there, until about two minutes ago.

It’s kind of shitty, actually, and she’s pretty pissed.

“I _told you_ I don’t want your sloppy seconds!”

“She’s not sloppy! Well, maybe if she’s eating, but…”

“Chaeyoung,” Jennie says through gritted teeth. “Why the fuck are you so hell bent on making me date?”

“Because,” Chaeyoung says quietly, then gives her this freaking like, sincere look, “I want you to be as happy as I am. I know the last guy…”

“Seunghoon wasn’t _that_ bad and this isn’t even about him.”

Chaeyoung smiles and fiddles with Jennie’s hair. “He was. And the best revenge, my dear, is a life well-lived.”

Jennie hates proverbs or whatever. But she’s too hungry to care, so she finishes getting ready anyway.

* * *

All she knows about Lisa is that she and Chaeyoung dated for like eight months when they were 17 and it ended for a bunch of reasons Jennie pretty much tuned out. Lisa’s new to the city and apparently only really knows the people she works with at the fashion magazine she photographs for. Jennie saw a picture of her, or like, a hundred because Chaeyoung is ridiculous, and she was a good-looking kid. But that was 10 years ago.

When the hostess at the restaurant leads her to the table where she’s already sitting, Jennie’s not exactly upset with what she sees. She’s kind of hot, actually, and she looks happy and anxious, which is cute on her.

“Lisa Manoban,” she introduces herself shyly.

Jennie wants to say that she knows, but she just says, “Nice to meet you,” instead.

* * *

Lisa has chocolate on her lip from the dessert they decided to share, and Jennie’s smiling at her because she’s talking about her cats and she thinks Lisa’s pretty much the most adorable fucking thing ever.

“You have chocolate on your face,” she tells her, and Lisa wipes the wrong corner of her mouth. Jennie rolls her eyes, leans up out of her seat and uses her thumb to get it off. “Try and hit your mouth next time.”

Lisa just looks down, and this small smile lights up her face, and _goddamn_.

Jennie doesn’t hate her.

* * *

They go for a walk after dinner and the bottle of wine they split. She assumes Lisa’s not feeling anything, on account of being like, quite taller than her, but she herself’s got a decent buzz going on. They’re not even talking about anything important. She asked what Lisa’s favorite thing about Seoul is, and she said Hangang Park. She rolled her eyes when Lisa wasn’t looking, but that’s exactly where they are now.

“Are you cold?” Lisa asks.

“What, are you gonna offer me your coat?”

She glances over at Lisa and her brow’s furrowed. “I’m not wearing a coat.”

Jennie chuckles a little, and fuck it. She slips her arm through hers. She’s not cold, she just wants to. “That was the joke, Lisa.”

Lisa laughs at herself. “I'm sorry, you just make me nervous,” she says with a smile.

“Why?”

“I dunno. You’re like, really beautiful and awesome.”

Jennie laughs a bit and Lisa pulls away, but only so she can put her arm around Jennie’s shoulder as they walk.

* * *

Lisa drops her off in front of her building, and she knows Chaeyoung is waiting upstairs (and she probably made Jisoo stay up, too) for details on how the date went. Jennie sort of wishes she lived alone so she could invite Lisa up without having to worry about her coupled-up roommates.

“Okay, well.” She has her keys in her hands and she’s dying for Lisa to make a move. She’s not going to, because whatever. She hates making the first move.

“I had a really good time.”

“Me too,” she says.

There’s a weird pause that lasts two heartbeats too long, and Jennie gets annoyed. She leans up and presses her lips to Lisa’s cheek, but before she can get too far away from her again, Lisa slips her arm around her waist, and Jennie can feel Lisa’s breath coming out on her skin as she looks her in the eye. Lisa wets her lips and _god_ , why does she have to live with other people?

“Try and hit my mouth this time,” Lisa says.

Jennie must be taking too long (she’s honestly trying not to laugh) because Lisa kisses her first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is from the onerepublic [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/1b8xyP5ojtnT430YGDWHIA?si=ZQu7bHj8SBeQblaVzjUUig)  
> #HYLT1stWin


	12. won't worry my life away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re not lost.”
> 
> “Are too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non-idol!chaesoo au. lost in spain. 594 words.

“We’re not lost.”

“Are too.”

“No! If I’m correct, which I usually am —” Jisoo scoffs, but Chaeyoung ignores it and continues on. “— there should be a left turn after this bend, and if we take that, we’ll be led straight back to…”

Jisoo steers the car around the bend and the road just continues straight with no turns in sight. “Sorry, you were saying?”

“Don’t be smug,” Chaeyoung snaps.

She pulls over to the side of the road and gets out, and like, seriously? They’re gonna end up broken up and wandering around Barcelona alone because she can’t navigate for the life of her. Jisoo’s putting an end to this right now.

Chaeyoung gets out of the car, too, and has the decency to look apologetic about getting them lost. Jisoo should have known better. The girl can’t drive from Itaewon to Hongdae without turning around. (Not joking; she legitimately called her bawling once because she couldn’t find her way home.)

“Give me the map, babe,” she says, and Chaeyoung spreads it out on the hood of their rental car. She tries to decipher where they are, but the map is actually written in Spanish, and she knows they’re somewhere east of El Raval on their way to La Ribera. Chaeyoung wanted to take back roads because she’s insane, and Jisoo agreed because she is too. Mostly for Chaeyoung.

After a few minutes of looking, she lets out a sigh because she has no clue where they are, and the only options she’s got are to either keep driving, or turn around and go back the way they came.

Chaeyoung comes closer, slips her arms around one of hers and looks at her. “I’m sorry I got us lost,” she says, all cute and freaking…

“It’s okay,” she tells her, then kisses her cheek. Yeah, she’s kind of annoyed, but it’s not like they’re in danger or anything here.

“At least it’s pretty?” Chaeyoung says it like a question and she looks over the top of her head. Yeah, there are worse places to be lost, Jisoo figures. She turns to the taller girl, puts her arms around her and locks her hands behind her back, pulling her flush against her. “Maybe we can just stay here.”

Chaeng’s being cute on purpose. It’s one of her favorite tactics. She acts all adorable and it’s practically impossible not to smile at her and forgive her for whatever dumb thing she’s done. (It’s never been anything too bad anyways.)

“Stay in Spain?”

She shrugs one shoulder and then plays with the hem of Jisoo’s shirt. “We could learn to make tapas,” she says, and Jisoo rolls her eyes. “Buy a villa and fix it up. We could get a European car bigger than this one.” Okay, that makes her laugh. “Have cute little babies who’d speak Spanish.”

Jisoo doesn’t even freak out when Chaeyoung talks about kids. It’s pretty obvious that they’re going to have a couple someday, and it's both something they really want, so whatever. She can handle it.

“We could do that,” she tells her, then leans in for a kiss, because honestly, they’re on vacation and spending a couple more hours driving on some random scenic Catalan road isn’t exactly torture.

“Tempting, isn’t it?”

Chaeyoung blinks at her and there’s this really pretty smile on her face, and her hair’s all wavy because she didn’t feel like doing anything with it today and just let it dry naturally. God, she’s gorgeous.

It  _ is _ tempting.

“Want to throw away the map?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is from ['the remedy'](https://open.spotify.com/track/4tK4ARuilOrBzwVQK73E0Y?si=QhUslUZuSi2subFndM5C7Q) by jason mraz
> 
> stream [folklore](https://open.spotify.com/album/2fenSS68JI1h4Fo296JfGr?si=y_vOlYW8RvaxZmXe_Z23qg) :)


	13. for you i'd ruin myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo swore that she'd never let it come to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jenlisoo au. illicit affairs. 1094 words. warning for mild sexual content.

_"Tonight I can write the saddest lines. I loved her, and sometimes she loved me too." - Pablo Neruda_

* * *

Jisoo loves her enough to share her, is what it really boils down to. Jennie wants what she wants, and she wants her, and it's never been very hard to just give in, to give Jennie everything she asks for.

For a while, she thinks it doesn't matter anyway. Jennie sees Lisa, she sees her, she never sees them together. Jisoo knows that she’s with someone else but doesn't ask any questions. For a while, she thinks that it's just a phase and that it'll be over.

She's doing this for Jennie, so she can have what makes her happy.

A night of too much soju and not enough of Jennie, and Jisoo realizes how goddamn selfish she is, holding on instead of giving her up, just because she's too in love with her to let her find the _one_ person who can give her everything she needs.

But she'd rather be part of a combination that does than not be with Jennie at all.

* * *

Jennie invites her over when Lisa is there. Jisoo doesn't know about it until she shows up and the tall lean girl is sitting there on the sofa in her penthouse suite. Lisa looks as surprised as she is.

"For me," Jennie says, and she's carrying a large bottle of red wine.

Jisoo sees, for the first time, that maybe Lisa just can't give Jennie up either.

* * *

She gets Jennie in public. If you ask her, that means she's the more acceptable choice. It doesn't mean she's going to win in the end; Jennie doesn't have to say that for Jisoo to know it's true. Still, she gets her in events, when there are appearances to be made. In big halls and on large stages. She gets to hold her hand and kiss her cheek in front of rolling film and flashing lights. She's her girlfriend then, and not one of two.

But they go to Lisa’s place after, every time, and the younger girl takes off Jennie’s dress with steady practiced hands, lets cotton or chiffon or satin or silk fall to the floor and attaches her lips to the porcelain skin under whatever diamonds she's wearing around her neck. The first few times, Jisoo leaves. Drops her off and knows she's safe, even if she's with Lisa.

(She doesn't even know when Lisa became _safe_ , at least where Jennie’s concerned; she doesn't trust Lisa, but somehow, she trusts her with Jennie.)

One time, she stays, though no one asks her to. Jennie smiles like _finally_ and comes out of the bedroom when she and Lisa are finished for the night, wearing a loose shirt she stole from when Jisoo was 17 and the smile that got her heart when she was even younger than that.

* * *

She likes the way Lisa touches Jennie. All muscled lines of her back, breath hitching, hands on her thighs, or behind her and gently pulling her hair. Hard and fast but delicate and patient, and _unbelievable_ to watch. Lisa treats Jennie like Jisoo couldn't ever really bring herself to. A little rough (a lot, sometimes), like Jisoo isn't stupid enough to know what Jennie’s always needed. She watches, meets Jennie’s eyes when her hair is off her face and there's sweat beading on her forehead.

The first time it happens, all three of them, Jennie’s back is arched, thighs flexing as she moves on top of Lisa, and she breathes out, "Jisoo," and moans when Lisa scratches at her back.

Jisoo kisses her, and _fuck_ , she swore that she'd never let it come to this.

* * *

"Don't wake her.”

"You just want me all to yourself," Jennie giggles, even as her bare hip brushes against Jisoo's, and she's completely awake even if they don't think she is.

(Jennie probably knows. She just _knows_ things, knows her better than herself.)

"Whatever," Lisa says, in the voice that sometimes makes Jisoo think that she can't really blame Jennie for loving this girl as much as she does. “She looks kind of… adorable when she's sleeping."

Jennie stills, then sits up, and her hand is on Jisoo's side. She probably made that look like an accident.

"You just called Jisoo cute." Lisa sighs. "You don't even call _me_ cute.”

Jisoo listens as Lisa kisses her to shut her up, and Jennie wakes her up with a hand between her thighs as Lisa goes down on Jennie.

(If that mouth touches her, too, it’d just be… Spur of the moment.)

* * *

Lisa has something to attend to in Bangkok. Jisoo isn't entirely sure what she even does.

(“Business. You know how it is, unnie.”

Jisoo stops asking questions. The less she knows, the better.)

"It's only a month," Lisa tells her, her driver taking her bags and Jennie's eyes sad and lonely, though Jisoo's right there next to her. Lisa kisses her cheek, gives Jisoo a curt nod, and goes.

Jisoo is entirely surprised when Lisa actually comes back at the end of the month. Even more surprised that she actually _missed_ her.

Jennie sleeps naked in their bed and Jisoo and Lisa stay up too late, drinking and talking about nothing. Can't say who kissed who first, but they leave the room so they don't wake Jennie up. It's a first for that, too.

* * *

"Why do you let me do this?" Jennie asks her one night, buzzed on champagne and tracing her finger over the skin on her arm. Lisa is on the phone with Sapporo or Singapore or San Francisco — Jisoo wasn't paying attention — and pacing by the window.

"Do what?" Jennie rolls her eyes. This is stupid, because she knows the answer. Jisoo chuckles, kisses her hair. "I love you." She curls up a little closer to her, chest against her side, and presses herself against her hip, rocks back and forth a couple times. "Why does _Lisa_ do it?"

Jennie looks across the room at Lisa, standing there in her Victoria’s Secret underwear with her hair a mess, staring at her while someone talks to her from the other side of the world.

She leans up, never takes her eyes off Lisa, and whispers, “She loves me, too," into Jisoo's ear.

Jisoo feels stupid, really, for not realizing it sooner.

* * *

"I'm not bowing out."

It feels important, sometimes, for Jisoo to point it out. She's typically more passive-aggressive about it.

Lisa sips her tea, opens a magazine, and says, "I wasn't going to ask you to," and then slides her another one across the table, a small knowing smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title, of course, is from [illicit affairs](https://open.spotify.com/track/2NmsngXHeC1GQ9wWrzhOMf?si=bO6-0ppIQbCLzdLsgB-P8Q) by the inimitable taylor swift
> 
> truthfully, i've had this written for almost two years, but [folklore](https://open.spotify.com/album/2fenSS68JI1h4Fo296JfGr?si=y_vOlYW8RvaxZmXe_Z23qg) was the push i needed to get it out the window. this ficlet isn't really meant to be a 100% faithful interpretation of the song, so pls forgive me, i really just ran with its general theme ~
> 
> P.S. so many things happening to blackpink! let's support them all the way :)


	14. to be close to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa’s pretty sure that Jisoo is just putting off saying goodbye for as long as she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canon!lisoo. a quiet moment before saying goodbye. 160 words.

Jisoo’s going on and on about how she can’t possibly leave without this particular necklace, and Lisa doesn’t even know which one she’s talking about, but apparently, she lost it somewhere and it’s a big deal.

She’s pretty sure that Jisoo is just putting off saying goodbye for as long as she can.

Six weeks is a long time for her to be away from Seoul, shooting for this drama, but it’ll be like summers as a kid — in the beginning it feels like it’ll last forever, but then all of a sudden, you’re packing your school bag and looking back on the first day of the break.

The car that will take her to the airport is going to be here in, like, 20 minutes; she doesn’t need that necklace.

Lisa puts down the book she’s been distracting herself with, and pulls Jisoo across her lap instead, and promises she’ll keep an eye out for it while she’s away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is from rihanna's [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/6D2tzc8kRnZb7P1lNwMBLH?si=We8DtRGFTGG2U9WO9B5YLQ)
> 
> written for #ACTRESSJISOOISCOMING. let's support jisoo and make her lead acting debut a success!


End file.
